1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device having a lockable and reusable configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical display devices or hanging devices may be used for hanging the articles for sale onto the supporting walls or the like. Some of the typical display devices comprise an insert or a plug for engaging into an opening of an article for sale. A lock device is engaged into the plug for forcing the plug to engage with the article, and a hook may be engaged through the plug for locking the plug and the article together. The article may be removed or disengaged from the plug only after the hook has been damaged or cut off from the lock device.
However, when or after the hook has been damaged or cut off from the lock device, the lock device may no longer be secured to the plug, and thus the article also may not be secured to the plug, such that the article may no longer be hung onto the supporting wall again with the plug and the plate.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional display devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a display device including a lockable configuration for locking an article for sale and for preventing the article from being taken by the unauthorized persons.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a display device including a reusable configuration for allowing the article to be hung onto a support with the display device after the article is unlocked from the display device.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a display device for securing to and for displaying an article, the display device comprising a plug device including a housing for engaging into the article and having a chamber formed therein and having an outer peripheral portion having at least one projection extended therefrom for engaging into the article, and for locking the plug device to the article, a casing provided on the housing, and having a space formed therein, a partition provided between the housing and the casing and having a slot formed therein, a hanger device including a block rotatably received in the space of the casing, a board provided on the block and rotated in concert with the board, an actuator attached to the block and engageable through the slot of the partition, and rotatably engaged in the chamber of the housing, and rotatable to align with the at least one projection for forcing the at least one projection into the article, and rotatable away from the at least one projection for allowing the at least one projection to be disengaged from the article, and means for locking the hanger device to the housing when the actuator is aligned with the at least one projection.
The housing includes an orifice formed in the partition and communicating with the slot of the partition, the actuator includes a neck secured thereto and rotatably received in the orifice of the partition.
The board includes an edge, the locking means includes a notch formed in the casing for receiving the edge of the board and for locking the board to the casing.
The casing includes at least one wedge formed beside the notch thereof, for slidably engaging with the edge of the board, and for allowing the edge of the board to be moved over the at least one wedge and to be engaged into the notch of the casing.
The casing includes a slit formed therein and communicating with the notch thereof, for increasing a resilience of the casing.
The casing includes an opening formed therein and communicating with the slit thereof for further increasing the resilience of the casing.